creeps_castlefandomcom-20200214-history
The Treasure Discovery
Ha-Ha, hello yet again Kiddies. I, CREEPS, was just planning a fishing trip for this SHRIEKEND! My Old Mummy and I are going to do some fun CREEP SEA DIVING heh-heh. Speaking of that, here's a tale, you all can DIVE INTO... One warm, Summer afternoon, way back in 1933, a breeze blew through the apple trees down in eastern-North Carolina. Four boys were playing Kick The Can nearby. "Look at this kick, Nicholas!" one of the boys told another. He kicked the can and it landed into a trunk of an apple tree. "Wow-wee, that was quite a kick there Henry" Nicholas replied to him and he and the other two boys laughed and ran. "Oh yeah, how about doin' somethin' else besides this here game fellas?" Henry suggested, calling. "Alright" another boy agreed. Henry caught up to the rest of them. "What do y'all guys wanna do then?" the same boy asked. "Don't worry, I have an idea, Sam" Henry replied to him. "What?" the fourth boy asked Henry. "I know the whereabouts of some treasure David" Henry answered him. "We'll be all rich I reckon!" Nicholas exclaimed. "Yeah, tell us where, Henry!!!" Sam insisted, excitedly. "It's by a beach about fifteen miles from here, fellas" he explained. "Well, what are we waitin' for?" David said. David, Sam and Nicholas followed Henry then. As the boys trekked along through the woods, Nicholas, David and Henry sang: "Oh, Susannah!" together, while Sam got out his harmonica from his pocket and started playing the tune on it. They got out of the forest, into a town and crossed a street. Five older bullies were gathered outside of a drug store, standing around and smoking cigarettes together. When Henry and his friends approached them, one of them jumped out in front of him. The boys stopped singing and Sam quit playing his instrument. "Hey, guys, them there geeks look like they're a freakin' sissy parade" the bully in front of Henry said to the others. The punks laughed. "We have somewhere we're headin' Charlie!" Henry said to the bully in his path. "Y'all are not goin' anywhere, until we take some money from ya! Ain't that right boys?" Charlie told Henry then asked the other bullies. "Yep, Charlie!" they agreed, smoking away. "Come on fellas, knock it off please" Sam said to Charlie and the other bullies. Charlie walked back to him. "Nobody tells us to knock it off ya here?" Charlie replied to Sam. He pushed him down Sam cried out in pain. David helped Sam up. The boys all ran then. "Run y'all sissies!" Charlie yelled to them. Henry and his friends ran to the edge of the town and Nicholas said, "boy, that was a close one fellas!". "Yeah it was Nicholas" Sam agreed. "Come on y'all guys!" David said and all moved out of town. Charlie and his friends followed them from way behind. Awhile later, Henry and his friends made it to a beach and he pointed out an extremely old ship in floating in the ocean by the shoreline. "There it is fellas, come on!!" Henry said and they all ran to it. Henry, Nicholas, Sam and David squeezed through a hole in the front of the ship, where a wooden-board had been. They all turned on flashlights, exploring the darkened-quarters of the ship. A swarm of hermit crabs moved, scurrying sidways in the light of Sam's flashlight. The boys stepped around old chairs and an old table, finding two old pirate skeletons in two other old chairs. They were coated with dust and cobwebs. "Over here's the treasure, y'all" Nicholas called out, shining his flashlight on an old, old chest in a corner, up on another table. Henry opened the chest, making it creak. Inside, he found silver dollars. "Oh, um, no gold. Only silver coins. I really don't want to take it, especially with those skeletons seemin' to be lookin' at it. It don't feel right to" Henry said, explaining. "Yeah!" the others agreed. Charlie and the four other bullies showed up then. They all turned on their own flashlights. "Look who we have here. The treasure's all ours ya'll sissies!" Charlie shouted at the boys. "Oh, come on fellas not you again!!" David replied, sighing. "Welcome aboard sonny!" an old, raspy-voice called to Charlie. Everyone looked, seeing one of the skeletons laughing in a high-voice. Yellow-slime oozed out of its old, boney-mouth and it nodded its skull, sitting in its pirate's uniform of red and white, beginning to thump its blaok boots on the old, ship-floor. Everybody screamed in horror. The zombie got up, approaching the bullies, slowly. "You think you are going to steal me treasure, sonny? I have guarded me treasure along with me First Mate John for two hundred and ten years now!" the zombie of the pirate explained in its old, raspy-voice, bones cracking, slime falling. The corpse called out: "First Mate John!" and the other skeleton got up from the other chair in its white frilly-shirt, red pants, socks up its boney-legs and black-gold-buckled-shoes. The zombies both came to the bullies. "Aye, aye, Captain Edwards!" the zombie of First Mate John replied to the other zombie, in a distorted-voice. The skeletons of Captain Edwards and First Mate John put both of their rotten-boney-palms out towards Charlie and his friends. Suddenly, the necks of Charlie and his friends twisted clear around and they were dead. "Good thing we still have telepathy, Captain!" the zombie of First Mate John laughed distortedly. As the skeletons laughed together, Henry and his friends ran passed the zombies out of the ship the way they came. Well, I hope you all just TREASURED THAT STORY like I did, eh? For Charlie and his friends, it was rather a SNAP, when they got caught in quite a TWIST OF CIRCUMSTANCES hee-hee.